1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to electrical control units and more particularly to the electrical control units of a compact type that is neatly and compactly mounted on a motor vehicle to control operation of an engine, brake and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to clarify the present invention, one known electrical control unit will be briefly discussed, which is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application (tokkai) 2010-56493.
The electrical control unit of the Laid-open Patent Application has an improved sealing effected between a case and a cover for protecting a printed wiring board in the case from water and dust. That is, the case is formed with an endless groove around a mouth part of the case, and the cover is formed with an endless protrusion around a peripheral fringe of the cover. For the sealing, a suitable adhesive is applied into the endless groove and then the endless protrusion is press-fitted into the endless groove. Once the adhesive becomes cured, improved sealing is made between the case and cover.